


come over here, i'll show you how its done

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i need holy water, this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Richard likes to watch, Anne likes to be watched.





	come over here, i'll show you how its done

Richard likes to watch, Anne likes to be watched.

Both were unsure when this little game of theirs begun, perhaps it was when they were in high school -- the moment Richard realized that Anne wasn't the little girl who used to force him to play with her -- Anne had joined the pep squad at Isabel's insistence. He just finished a long day of soccer practice, cursing himself for being a bit distracted because the pep squad were doing their drills as well and Anne looked amazing in her short gym shorts and tight white top that revealed her midriff. He almost got hit in the face with the ball because he was too busy watching her hips shake.

He was ready to head home and collapse on his bed, but as he slung his sports bag over his shoulder, he noted a familiar dirty blond standing alone in the parking lot.

He walked over to her, already planning to ask why she was alone, she should have gone home with Isabel after practice.

"Oh, Richard! I need your help." She asked with a bright smile as he approached her. Her long, blonde hair still pulled back in a tight little ponytail. She now wore a sweater top and a skater skirt just short enough to tease Richard, that he was sure she did it on purpose. "Isabel's got a date with George. Left me to my own devices. I was wondering if I could catch a ride home."

Richard was surprised that Anne sounded as calm as she did, she would normally be furious with Isabel, Richard knew he would be if his George left him without a ride home. But then again, Richard had his own car. Anne did not.

"Sure thing," He managed to say with a smile.

He drove her to her house, it wasn't much of a hassle since it was on the way, but alone with her in his car shouldn't cause so much carnal thoughts and yet, it did.

In the end, he drops her off at her place and she thanks him with a smile.  She gets out of his car and he can't help but watch as her hips sway a little more than they should have, maybe he was just making scenarios in his mind or maybe she really was teasing him.

* * *

Or maybe it was after he came to visit the Nevilles after his second year at university and he was blessed enough to catch her coming out of the guest bathroom --even though he was sure Anne had her own bathroom in her room -- which was just next to the guest room the Nevilles let him used, in nothing but a bath sheet around her bare body.

"Oh, Richard! You're here." She says fondly with a big smile before making her way to hug him, in nothing but a bath towel. Richard was sure all the blood in his body went south when he felt her soft and supple skin against his body. She smelled like lavender vanilla and he was sure it was his new favorite scent.

He was sure she could feel him but she doesn't let on, or at least he thinks because she's hugging him too long for it to be appropriate in her current state of undress.

"I'm glad you're home." She says, a hand going to the towel around her, making sure it wouldn't fall to the ground although Richard wouldn't mind if it did.

He watches her as she walks back to her room, which was two doors down from his and he can't deny that his stare lingers too long on her legs.

Or perhaps it was the next day during that encounter that Richard goes to the backyard and finds her and Isabel in the pool, Anne in a tiny yellow bikini, splashing herself with the cool water.

For a moment, he just stood there watching her, the water barely reaching her chest.

"Join us?"

He doesn't. Instead, he just watches her play in the water for half an hour before retreating back to his room, making sure the door is locked before he unbuckles his jeans and reaches down his boxers to wrap his hand around his cock. Alone with the image of Anne in that yellow bikini, bent over and begging for him.

* * *

Or maybe, it was when he entered the guest bathroom, he finds her there in the bathtub, soaking in bubbles with her eyes closed and fully unaware of Richard's presences. He knows he should leave before she notices and screams and before Mr. Neville kicks him out of their house but his feet are glued to the floor and his eyes are glued to her.

He wasn't sure if it was the sudden hitch in his breath or the low groan he tried his best to suppress that alerted her to his presence but she opens her eyes and he was sure she would yell at him for being a creep but she just holds his stare. For a long agonizing moment, they just stare at each other.

She moves one of her hand to her breast and starts massaging it, making sure to pinch her nipple and Richard was sure he was going to faint at the sight, it got better when he noticed that her other hand was under the water. He could imagine it playing with her clit before entering her sweet, wet holds.

She continues this for a few more seconds, her eyes still on him until they're not.

Her movements stop and suddenly she got up from the tub, her body wet and slick from the water and bubbles. She's bare to him and he finally gets a chance to see the body he has been imagining for years now.

"Anne --" The rest of the words were cut off when she walks over to him, not bothering to cover herself -- when did she grow this confident?

"No words."

He obliges, keeps his mouth shut until she crashes her lips to his and her tongue is licking on his lower lips. A groan escapes his mouth when she presses her bare and wet body to him.

He gets a handful of her breast, pale and pink and she breathes like she’s had it punched out of her.  She works him out of his slacks as he presses his mouth to her skin, bites and sucks and kisses and doesn’t care if there are marks she’ll have to hide from her mother.

 

He pushes her against the cold bathroom wall, hitching her thigh around his waist and fucks into her hard and fast but she doesn't complain.

He finishes sooner than he likes to admit but it was the years of lusting after her that causes it. They slum against the cool tiled wall and their eyes meet again, he tries his best to read them but soon he realizes, that he can't anymore. She smiles at him before pushing him off her before moving to the shower and lathering herself. Again, he just watches her.

"Why'd you let me do that?" He asks after regaining his breath and mind and cock.

"I like it when you watch me." She answers, turning the shower off and using a towel to dry herself, he doesn't miss the movement of her breast as she does, especially when she bends over to dry her legs.

"You let anyone who watches you fuck you?" His question is harsh and she should be offended but she just laughs and wraps the bath sheet around her body as if that would make a difference now.

"Only the people I want."

He has no answer, she turns and unlocks the door of the bathroom before walking away from him and leaving him feeling as if he’s been struck by lightning.

* * *

So perhaps that was the reason that five years later, both graduates from university and manages to rent a small one-bedroom apartment in the city and lives together for almost two years now, he still likes to watch her and she still likes to be watched.

He comes home from work one day, expecting to find her on the sofa or in the kitchen but soon finds her in their bedroom.

She's on the bed, wearing a white nightgown and he gulps at the sight of her long waves of hair. He stands there, completely still as he waits for her to move, to do something, anything. It was play time.

She plays with the strap of the nightgown for a moment, moves her hand up and down her arms before cupping her covered breast and massaging them, a moan escapes her and Richard just watches. He's good at watching her. Always have been and always will. She takes her hand to her mouth and sucks on two fingers before her hand slips underneath her garment and Richard imagines it playing with her entrance, not fully entering but enough to stimulate her. He imagines her growing wetter but he knew she would never be satisfied, not until he was the one between her legs.

He's already removing his button-up shirt and unbuckling his slacks when she shifts position and is kneeling on the bed, their eyes meeting. She slips the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, revealing her ample breast that fit perfectly in his hands, just a bit bigger than his hands.

He doesn't wait for an invitation and he strides to her and removes the offending fabric of her nightgown before tossing it to the floor.

 

He climbs on top of her, both naked, skin against skin as his hands roam her body until he reaches her thigh and he rubs his thumbs along the seam of her inner thighs. She squirms in response as their mouths meet in a hot passionate kiss.

Two fingers curl inside her and she's helplessly writhing beneath him as he watches her. Richard relishes the sounds she makes:  the hums, the low stuttered moans, or the shuddering whimpers.

“Please, please, Richard please!”

Richard likes it when she begs for him.

In an instant,  he had those gorgeous legs of hers wrapped around his hips. With her arms around his neck, Anne clung to him as he slides inside her wet entrance.

Richard releases a sharp breath at the feel of her warmth cunt around his hardened cock. He is usually gentle when they make love, impossibly gentle with her, gentle and sweet that they take their time with each other. Attentive to the need of their body but when they played this game, he forgets the words sweet and gentle and just fucks her with pure and utter vigor.

 

"Oh love, Richard. I'm close." Her words are followed by her delicious moans, he knows he’ll make her come soon.

"Come for me, Anne…” He moans as his own climax is building.

 

Anne curves her body against his when she reaches her climax and it's followed by his own cries of pleasure.  He rolls off her body before Anne pulls him into a kiss.

"Shower with me?" She manages to say after regaining her breath. Her knees are weak for a shower but a bath with Richard sounds lovely.

"No, thanks." He looks at her and laughs at the frown on her face. "I think I'll just watch."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send holy water.


End file.
